Friends Forgive
by songbirdflies
Summary: "James. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand. But you've got to forgive me. Friends forgive each other." "Good thing we're not friends then." How the Marauders act after Sirius' prank goes badly wrong in fifth year.


_Please review after reading, it makes me very, very happy. So please review, I literally check my e-mail hundreds of times a day for any reviews _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately_

James and Peter sat down at the breakfast table.

"Pass the marmalade Wormy" James asked. Peter passed the marmalade down to James.

"Have you thought about forgiving him?" He asked.

"No" James answered harshly.

" Maybe we should forgive him." Peter suggested timidly.

"No. You can forgive him but I'm not going to forgive him any time soon. So you can either go forgive him or you can stay with me but I'm not forgiving him. He nearly killed us!"

"I know. Should we go and see Remus in the hospital wing?"

Lily had been listening but for once James hadn't noticed her. She was rather curious but if she tried to find out she would have to admit that she paid attention to the Marauders. She could always go visit Remus she thought after all they were friends...

"Lily what are you doing here?" James asked as Lily walked into the room.

"Visiting Remus, anyway Remus aren't you meant to be at your mother's house?" Remus looked at James.

"Er... Lily, Remus had an... accident on the way to his mother's house" James said quickly. Remus and Peter nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you poor thing. Where's Sirius?" Lily asked trying to act casual. James clenched his fist.

"I don't care!" He spat.

"Prongs relax mate. Maybe we should just forget about the whole thing." Remus said in a calm tone.

"How can you say that after what he did to you?"

"Nothing happened Prongs, let's just move on."

"No. I can't just forget what he did Moony." Remus sighed. Lily looked confused.

"Well, bye Remus. I'll take notes in Ancient Runes for you." Lily left to go to the Gryffindor common room. She had a feeling Sirius would be there and she wanted to get to the bottom of this event.

As Lily walked up the stairs into the Marauders dorm, she heard muffled sobbing coming from the dorm.

"Sirius?" She asked. The crying stopped

"Are you okay?" There was no answer from the bed. She pulled back the curtains.

"Sirius what happened? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not" A muffled voice from the pillow replied.

"I know you are. What happened last night?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me. I can help."

"No one can help. Prongs h-h-hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Lily said with a sympathetic smile. "What did you do anyway?"

"I can't tell you. They'll hate me more if I do." Lily swore under her breath. She really wanted to find out now. And she felt really sorry for Sirius but she couldn't do anything.

Later that evening Lily was sitting in the common room. She hadn't seen that Sirius had come down. She'd been to wrapped up in homework. She noticed James, Remus and Peter enter though.

"Remus! Are you okay now then?"

"Er, yeah I'm fine now. Thanks Lily."

"Prongs. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me mate?" James looked at Sirius.

"Don't call me Prongs, only my friends call me that."

"Pr-James. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand. But you've got to forgive me. Friends forgive each other."

"Good thing we're not friends then." He replied. Remus and Peter were silent. Sirius looked crestfallen.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Sirius left the room and James flung himself on the sofa while Remus and Peter started on the homework McGonagall had set them. Lily felt sorry for both of them. Both James and Sirius hated arguing but James was too proud to forgive Sirius.

"You okay?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"What's up with you and Sirius? You both seem upset."

"I can't tell you. It's some else's secret."

"James, maybe you should forgive Sirius. After you're basically brothers." Lily paused. "And I will always deny saying this but... Some of the things you and Sirius do can be quite funny."

"Thanks Lily but..."

"But you're too stubborn to do it?" James sighed.

"I guess."

"Just go up to the dorm and pretend nothing happened. Maybe suggest pranking a Slytherin. That should work." James looked shocked.

"Lily Evans, telling me to prank a Slytherin. Never thought I'd see the day." James had his trademark smirk on his face.

"Evans?"

"Yes James?"

"Wanna come to Hogsmeade with me?" Lily paused and then said with a smile.

"I can't this time. Maybe next time." James was incredulous. And then ran up to tell Sirius. Lily was happy. She'd managed to sort out the problem and she was certain that one day James would tell her what the secret was. And even if they did prank a Slytherin, Severus deserved it for calling her a mudblood she thought as she started the Charms essay.

_What do you think? Sorry if Lily seemed a little OOC but I thought she'd be a good person to get them to make up :D Review please. _


End file.
